Piano
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: On her free day, Misaki finds a rather interesting new fact of Usui. One-shot.


First Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama fanfic! Phew!

Please enjoy and keep in mind that this is probably (very) cliche and fluffy.

(...I cant believe i just wrote a romantic story...)

Anyways, its kind of hard for me to keep characters in character so do tell how good/badly i did.

Enjoy!

* * *

With cones on hand and smiles on their faces, Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko walked around the small business near the café latte. It was a wonderful day, no school and there was no work tonight. It was finally a day to relax and spend time with friends.

On their way back, they noticed a very crowded store, it was impossible not to notice the quantity of people standing in there and Misaki feared that it was a fight, worst yet- a fight in which Seika students were involved. Again.

"We should see what's going on" Sakura commented.

They nodded and walked closer to the crowd to soon discover it was merely a performance that was going on in one of the stores. Piano music was softly heard as people talked on top of the sound.

"It seems like someone is playing piano inside that old piano store" Shizuko whisper to them. The store was very old and almost no one went inside anymore. A few people went inside for a couple minutes to play one song or two but no one was interested in buying a piano anymore.

"I wonder who!" Sakura wonder excitedly.

Soon after, she grabbed her two friends and push them into the crowd, it didn't took them long before they reached the front and saw the blond teen who was so passionately and gracefully playing the piano. He didn't even seem to notice the people who had gather around the store and much less the excitedly talking over his playing.

"Its Usui after all" Sakura beamed.

"I didn't know he played piano" Shizuko commented, placing her right hand on her chin. She later turned to look at Misaki, "did you?"

Misaki smiled and shook her head, "no I didn't" she answered, somehow hurt.

_'It's the opposite, It's because I was too good that they have nothing left to teach me anymore'_

Misaki stared at Usui, "even piano" she muttered bitterly.

Everyone began to clapped and it was only by then that Misaki realize that the song was over and Usui was now talking with an old cheerful man, probably the manager of the place. They talked while some girls waited impatiently for Usui to go outside. It disgusted Misaki, the lust in those girls eyes.

"We should go back, it's getting late" Shizuko offered. They all nodded in agreement and said their goodbyes.

Except Misaki wasn't going back to her house, she was too troubled by the song that she had heard moments ago, all she could possibly think about was that song. That song and Usui. Both related to each other, somehow, not because it was Usui who had played it but what the song had transfer. It was such a somber, poignant song.

When she snapped out of her trance, she had already walked to the park near the bridge. Misaki sighted and decided to just sit down for a while and let the fresh breeze calm her down.

That was until she found that Usui was there, laying on the grass, looking at the stars with such a straight face it made Misaki uncomfortable.

"It's quite late, what are you doing here?"

He turned to look at Misaki and chuckled as he seated up, "Isn't today your free day? Why aren't you spending it with your friends?"

"I was with Sakura and Shizuko all day but its late now and they went back home" she explained as she seated down next to Usui, "I needed some fresh air".

Usui simply smiled and nodded, he went back to look at the stars just like if Misaki wasn't there. But now it was so difficult to concentrate in anything that wasn't Misaki. He wanted to hold her as they lay there, looking at the stars and enjoyed the moment.

But it wasn't going to happen. Not yet anyways.

"And you?" He turned to look at Misaki, as if he hadn't understand what she was talking about. "Why are you here?" she was blushing slightly, refusing to look at him in the eyes.

Such action made Usui smile, Misaki was so cute. "Felt like it," he grin at her as he knew that such replied would made her look at him. Embarrass and angry.

"You sound like a spoiled brat!" she accused.

"Misa-chan should punish this little brat then" Usui continued as he went closer to Misaki, a smug smile on his face.

"Just what are you saying, idiot!"

He smiled as Misaki notice the little distance between them, "you never change, Ayuzawa"

Already blushing, her face now was burning . Misaki turned around in a half-heartedly attempt to make the distance between them larger while wondering how could he make her blush so easily, it annoyed her yet she never really wanted to find out, it was magical in some sort of way.

"Can I ask you a question?" Misaki finally said shyly.

Surprise, Usui looked at Misaki and answered with a simply yeah.

"This afternoon," she began, fidgeting her shirt and biting her lip, "I saw you playing the piano in that old piano store".

He turned to look at her just so he could see her so nervous."I was just doing a favor to an old friend" he finally replied with a small smile.

Misaki became quite as her face slowly turned crimson with awkwardness, she wasn't even sure why she had asked. It was such a-such a stalker question, something that she wasn't.

"Is it that Misaki has a secrete fetish for guys who play piano?" he smirked in a way he could only do.

"That's not it!" she yelled embarrass, "Stop thinking such perverted things about me" she sighted frustrated as she looked at the dirt while holding herself more tightly and rested her head on her knees. "I was just wondering about that song you played. It was such a sad song, it haunts me", she hold her head when she started to think about it again, frustration was soon setting in as she kept on talking. "I cannot stop thinking about it and it keeps playing over my head."

"It was meant to do that" he smiled tenderly and he reach out for her hand and locked his hands with hers. "It also means that you have a simple mind, " he taunted, "Pres is easily influenced!"

Once again, Misaki began to blush as she remembered that time when Kanou had successfully hypnotized her. That time when Usui had took her over to the nurse as she had fainted, that video in which she seemed so- so completely out of her normal self. Just as the memory returned, Misaki's cheek turned red passion.

"But I will always protect Misa-chan" he smiled, "no matter how many times you found yourself in trouble."

She looked away in more embarrassment, faking anger that she could not possibly have in moments like this, "Idiot to say things like that" she whispered feverish.

Usui chuckled at the embarrass Misaki, it was never enough, to see her that way. Soon, just being by her side wasn't enough, it wouldn't cut it as he carved for more- always more. Those lips were begging him, he swear and he was more than sure that Misaki wanted to kiss him just as much as he did.

"Tell me about that song" she insisted, still looking away.

He chuckled once again, his train of thoughts being cut right on through, "what is it that you want to know?" he asked as a smile graced his face.

"Is it yours?"

Usui grinned at her, "I'll tell you if you kiss me" he replied with a big smirk on his face.

As if it wasn't enough already, Misaki was beyond red, and it wasn't that she didn't wanted to kiss him but it was just- awkward, embarrassing, humiliating. But of course Usui wanted her to feel that way, either way she could never win against his weird mental games. Misaki was now quite, debating on whether to do it or not, she was really interested in the answer after all.

Smiling, he reach out for Misaki and ruffle her hair to later hug her. They stayed quiet for a while, neither of them wanting to break the hug apart, feelings revolted like a tornado and soon they settled into a warm peaceful wind. Usui then let his arm fall and smile at Misaki with a rather forced smile. He shrugged and look away, by that time Misaki turn to look at him but he had hidden his face with his hair. "I was bored one day" he simply explained as he tried not to blush at such embarrassing yet pointless revelation .

Misaki frowned and look at the floor once again, "You are defiantly an outer space alien" she sighted sadly, fidgeting with her hands.

"I never did deny it" he chuckled with a more gentle smile.

She turned to look at him with a frustrated face, "somehow, I can't find any flaws in you" she frowned farther, "Its-It's very exasperating"

"I am a perverted" he smiled cheerfully, his childlike manner coming back in an instant.

"and a stalker too!" she added, somehow more cheerful, "and a creep too"

Usui chuckled and nodded, "I'm an outer space alien stalker creep" he smiled genuinely, he looked at her and she looked at him, red passion tinting Misaki's cheeks again, "I'm your outer space alien stalker creep" he grinned.

Misaki blushed more, her throat was too tight to even say anything nor her brain could formulate anything that could make any sense at all. "St-stop saying idiotic things!" she finally managed to yelled at him.

"It's getting late, you should go back before your mother and sister worry about you" he said as he stood up and got rid of the dirt, "I'll walk you home"

Misaki nodded and stood up too, her legs were asleep from the seating position in which she was in. She wiggle and almost fell down if it wasn't for Usui's fast reflexes. They stayed in that position for a while, Usui holding Misaki carelessly as ifs she was a fragile doll. It irritated her however, to be thought of as a delicate doll but at the end of the day, she didn't mind because it was Usui.

"Usui" she called when he stop holding her and with a small smile continue walking back to her house.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her, his hands on the pockets of his pants and with a lazy position.

"I want to listen to you playing piano again" she said, blushing and looking away, "maybe even violin if it's not too selfish.."

Usui smiled at her, soon Usui was just beside Misaki and he had hug her tenderly, "For Ayuzawa, anything" he whisper in her ear.

* * *

Of course that i would love a review!

So go ahead and do it!

...Ill give you a pretty bracelet...?


End file.
